1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an expiration indicator on a battery holder.
2. Description of Related Art
A motherboard always includes a battery holder to hold a battery which powers a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) chip to ensure the data saved in the CMOS chip not to be lost. However, if users forget to replace a new battery in time, the data saved in the CMOS chip will be lost, which can affect the operation of the motherboard.